In various fields, apparatus capable of controlling gravity are proposed. For example, from cell cultivation experiments and/or the like in space, it is known that growth of living things is greatly influenced by gravity, and apparatus have been proposed that change gravity and generate pseudo-microgravity so as to accomplish experiments on cell cultivation in a zero-gravity environment or a low-gravity environment even on the earth.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is an apparatus comprising a first rotating body that rotates around a first rotation shaft, and a second rotating body that rotates around a second rotation shaft that is orthogonal to the first rotation shaft, and causes a culture vessel to rotate three-dimensionally.